User talk:Spencerdafox
Hey i love helping younger and less experienced monkeys on harder quests like Volcano Lair so if you need help just ask! Just want to chat? Love the new avatar! It made me laugh out loud for 3 minutes! Swiftykitty2K 11:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 12:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Am I your good friend??? Swiftykitty2K 15:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You are like my best!!!! Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 22:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Just in case you don't see it on my page. I had said "I would love to but its not letting me play anymore DX it was fine, then when I went to make an item for a quest, it shut off on me and said something related to the cache and restarting the computer/game. I did all of that still wont work. But the entire time it keeps saying try again later, error 504." So I can't really play until I find a deffinant answer for this.. DX its not even letting me play Fusion Fall either DX Chrismh 19:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) See do not think i am weird wanting to be friends it is just i like to know my fellow workers! I pity da fool that doesn't subscribe! 11:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hello Spencer. Um, I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been on for a while. Since you hven't logged in for 10 days, your status is unactive. I am sure that there is some sort of important reason behind this, but please try to stay active? Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 22:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Trade Requests If you want to trade just ask! Group Requests If you want to team up and defeat Ka Just Ask! Blogs If there is anything wrong with my blogs say so! Admin Message Hey Tang. Now that I am admin, I can remove bad or rude comments. So if you see any, please contact me. Sincerely: Swiftykitty2K 23:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Spencerdakox! lol where did you get the name from? I was wondering if you would like to be admin on this wiki? Swiftykitty2K 23:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) My name isn't "Spencerdakox" it's Spencerdafox! And yes i would love to be admin! might not get back to answer till tommorow and my name comes from my personalltity! Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 00:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Banned Account LOL your account was banned? How? o.o XNick24x 11:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No idea? Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Invisiblty Orb Troubleshooting my invisibility sphere isnt working on monkey quest, can u help me out please? What trail are you trying to use it on? Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Lessons in Legal Hacking Okay. Do you have a Wii, GameCube, X-box, GameboySP, Nintendo DS or a Nintendo DSi? Also, do you a hexagonian calculator? Swiftykitty2K 23:02, October 20, 2011 (UTC) DS lite, Wii, GamboySP that's it no calculator Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a calculator on your computer. If so, open it and make it a scientific calculator. And which of those game systems would you not mind hacking? Swiftykitty2K 11:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) GameboySP? but if i hack will it corrupt? Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 20:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Only if you mess up. Do you have a calculator on your computer? Swiftykitty2K 20:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Will the Windows XP accessorie one work? Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 10:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Probably. Try to make it a scientific calculator. I think it is in the options. Swiftykitty2K 14:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) But i do not understand how i am going to hack my GameboySP with my PC (Ps went to saunder's farm today and my puppy ruby had to be left alone!) Are you still in posetion of your PC? The next step to hacking it is to decide why you want to hack it. Here are some reasons. 1) To inprove screen clarity. 2) To inprove brightness settings. 3) To find cheat codes in a video game. (Must use video game too!) Swiftykitty2K 11:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well i want a Jirachi in Pokemon Emerald and i know that cheat code! but how do i input them? Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) The first trick to it is to find the code in the video game. You can usualy find it written on the hard drive. Next you imput that number into a calculator and divide it by the code for your Game Boy. Next, multiply it by pi ''and then add 15. Find the square root of that number and then add the value of it's ''omega. Take it's omega, multiply it by 1.5 and then find it's power of 2. It shouldn't display an error. If it does, it didn't work. If it doesn't display an error, then follow the simple number to button code. (Ignore all decimals.) 1 = Up 2 = Down 3 = Left 4 = Right 5 = A 6 = B 7 = L 8 = R 9 = Select 0 = Start This should give you a basic code. Imput the code at the title screen of your game and it will display a code. Learn the code and give it to me. Swiftykitty2K 11:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) pi? i am only in grade 6! Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Pi is a number. It is 3.14159265358979 followed by a lot of numbers. It is usually written as π. Swiftykitty2K 11:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok?! Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sturdy Jungle Crown Edit Uh, hi Spencer. It's me, Dominic. Uh, what was up with your edit with the 'Sturdy Jungle Crown' page. I uderstand that you may be happy that you can hack, or you may want to show off you encryption/binary skills, but could you do that on a user blog instead of an important...uh...clothing page? Uh...thanks and...uh...I...uh...don't want to hurt your fellings so...uh...no hard feeling? Are we still friends? Sincerly, Swiftykitty2K, head staff ;-) 23:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You mispelled feelings you put fellings and i did not hack i didn't even get a scientific calculator! Spencerdafox Just follow the link. There is a problem with your RTE. Go here to read how to disable it. Swiftykitty2K, head staff ;-) 12:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Berserk_Editing . It worked thanks alot!!! You're welcome. P.S. it is a lot not alot. Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 21:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Where Are You? What have you been doing? Are you still going to help out on our wiki? Please come back! I need the company! Swiftykitty2K ;-D 15:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC)